Someone Like You
by Sarah16
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and the gang from Hillridge MS start HS.. which holds many new things.. even romance (L/G. R/R please :) CHAP 2 ADDED!
1. A New Chance

**Someone Like You**  
Hey, this is my first LM fanfic and it will so be L/G so stay tuned, yo ;) Enjoy and R/R! Thanks!   


It was the first day of high school and Lizzie felt more inferior than ever. Lizzie in a new school. There was no security or warmness. There was no place to turn to. Sure it was scary. But beneath all the intimidation, Lizzie was excited. She smiled as she walked out the door to the bus stop. Her family was so supportive of her and kept reassuring Lizzie that highschool would be perfect. Well, maybe not her entire family. Lizzie grinned to herself. Her little brother Matt was going into middle school now and tried to make her feel bad about high school the entire morning. Of course, she told him of the horrors of middle school. By the time she had left (as her bus came before his), Matt seemed pretty terrified of his three years of torture set before him. 

Lizzie sighed and tapped her foot. Aside from Brandon Thompson, she was the only person she recognized that was waiting for her bus. She wanted to force small talk but had never really spoken to Brandon throughout their middle school career. She shifted her weight nervously and smiled with effort. The few upperclassman that were standing around paid no attention to her. Before she felt completely out of place, the bus rolled to a stop in front of them. She sighed with relief and stepped onto the familiar bus steps.. but this time she knew things would be different. Thankfully, she saw Gordo sitting in the middle with an empty seat next to him. Lizzie sighed, thankful to spot a face she was so anxious to see. 

Gordo looked up and saw her enter the bus. She looked so beautiful yet nervous. He smiled and motioned for her to sit down. She smiled back and plopped down into the seat next to him. 

"I can't believe we're in high school now, Gordo!" Lizzie cried, noticing she sounded more enthusiastic than ever. Gordo rolled his eyes and grinned. 

"You've only said it like a thousand times since the end of eighth grade." 

"I know but it's just such a defining moment in our lives." Gordo raised an eyebrow to Lizzie. 

"You probably don't mean academically, right?" Lizzie laughed, and smiled at him, feeling less self-conscious about herself with every passing moment. 

"Since when am I talking about that? That's your department," she added. Lizzie nudged his shoulder slightly and he looked out of the window of the bus. He should have felt more confident, especially since he had already tried high school before. But that was just it: he had failed at high school before, though he hated to admit it. And he couldn't get out of his mind the way he felt for Lizzie. And sometimes she just had no idea... 

"..Gordo! I asked you a question!" Lizzie cried, hitting him slightly on the arm. She smiled at him, "Were you even listening?" Gordo studdered slightly. 

"Uh.. uh.. what was the question?" 

"I wondered if you thought I looked okay in this outfit? Is it too flashy? Does it make me look older or--" 

"You look great, Lizzie." She stopped mid-sentence to absorb what he said. _You look great, Lizzie_. She knew that he'd said that before. But this time it sounded different. It felt wonderful to her. 

"Thanks, Gordo. And you look quite handsome yourself." She nudged him again, taking an opportunity to scoot closer to him discreetly. He winced from his nervousness but was generally pleased with her "friendliness." 

_High school is going to be perfect._ Gordo told himself. 

------ 

The two got off the bus together and immediately started searching for Miranda though Gordo was hoping for some more time alone with Lizzie. Miranda saw them first and rushed over. 

"High school!!" she cried as she ran over, beaming. Her trip from Mexico left her tanner than ever. She appeared much older too. They all did. Lizzie hugged her friend as Gordo took a step back. Miranda and Lizzie parted for a few moments to scope out each others outfits they had had planned for at least a week. 

"You look amazing, Lizzie! I love the entire outfit!" Lizzie looked down and studied herself. She did feel good about herself. She was wearing a striped skirt to her knees is bright pinks and greens and a sparkling pink boat-neck shirt with rhinestones along the collar and the bottom. Her hair was much longer as she had grown it out over the summer. She looked to Miranda. 

"You are looking stylish yourself," Lizzie said. Miranda nodded, half smiling. She was in a normal Miranda sort of ensemble: a black shirt with dangling safety pins, black and red striped armwarmers and red plaid pants. And of course, her black hair was in a wacky yet sophisticated style that included.. just about everything. Gordo rolled his eyes. 

"After you guys finish oogling over yourselves, we should try and find our homerooms." The two laughed and Gordo sighed, smiling to himself. Leave it to Lizzie and Miranda to ignore everything but the latest fashions the two were sporting. 

------ 

Lizzie met Gordo in the halls after homeroom as his class was luckily placed next to hers. She hurriedly walked over to him and snatched his schedule. 

"I gotta check if we're in any classes together, now." She flashed a smile at him and compared their schedules. 

David Gordon  
1. English 1 Honors  
2. Biology 1 Honors  
3. TV Productions  
4. Guitar 1  
5. Geometry 1 Honors  
6. World Geography Honors  


Elizabeth McGuire  
1. English 1 Honors  
2. Art 2D/3D  
3. Algebra 1  
4. Earth/Space Science  
5. Personal Fitness  
6. World Geography Honors  


Her smile grew. She was so glad she had two classes with Gordo. Especially in the morning and the end of the day. The two classes that mattered the most. But why was she getting so excited about it. 

_Oh, lighten up McGuire, he's just your best friend. That's why._ She could tell however, that it meant something more than that; just like the conversation on the bus. 

"Guitar? I didn't know you were interested in guitar.." Lizzie said softly. Somehow it made her think of Ronny. Gordo shrugged his shoulders. 

"I thought I'd look into it. Always wanted to start playing.. you know? Gotta love music." Lizzie laughed. 

"Because -- you know -- you have such wonderful taste." Gordo questioned her for a moment and realized how not serious she was. He smiled, thankful that Lizzie understood him. Or at least acted like she did. 

"Care to escort me to first period?" Lizzie asked holding out her arm to Gordo. He wrapped his around it and grinned. 

"Can't wait." And he really couldn't. 


	2. Always the Friend

**Someone Like You**  
Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's chapter two. Enjoy. 

------ 

  


Lizzie yawned as she walked out of first period. She had managed to see Miranda prior to first period and had a glimpse at her schedule: 

Miranda Sanchez  
1. Chorus  
2. World Geography  
3. Algebra 1  
4. Earth/Space Science  
5. Personal Fitness  
6. English 1  


Lizzie was extremely thankful for having Miranda in half of her classes. It'd make sitting through all the rules and regulations of each class much more exciting today. First period was uneventful, leaving Lizzie bored out of her mind. Not only was everyone sitting in alphabetical order placing Lizzie a row past Gordo, but he was so focused on the teacher that she couldn't get his attention even if she had made even more of the undiscreet noises she attempted. So the entire 50 minutes were torture of the same boring rules. And she found out that she had to read To Kill a Mockingbird, The Great Gatsby, and Romeo and Juliet (even though she had already covered that before in eighth grade...) over the course of the year. 

"Can't wait..." Lizzie mumbled as she shifted her new text book and binders between her arms. Gordo was staring intently down at the sheets handed out by Ms. Carter during first period. 

"How can you be so absorbed by that?" Lizzie questioned, lazily walking to see her next class. Gordo looked up, almost shocked that Lizzie had said that. 

"How can you not? What we'll be learning in this class is amazing. It's gonna be so great..." his voice trailed off. He paused in his steps for a moment, contemplating what to say. 

"Something wrong, Gordo?" 

"...My uh.. my next class is the other direction. I'll catch you later, alright?" Lizzie looked around hesitantly, very aware at how alone she would be without Gordo or Miranda to walk the halls with. 

"Sure. See ya." She turned on her heels and walked more forcefully towards her next class.. or at least where she thought her next class was. The halls were beginning to get less occupied and Lizzie could feel that the bell was going to ring oh-so-unconveniently soon. Frantic and unaware of where she was, Lizzie made her way towards what she thought was the art building. She zoomed around the corner only to run straight into something. 

Lizzie's head was pounding and her books were scattered all over the floor. She cautiously knelt down to pick up her books, afraid to look up. When she did, however, the sight startled her. 

Handing her one of her books was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen; he was helping her. Lizzie swallowed hard, finding it difficult to force out the few words she was able to speak. 

"I.. I-I'm so sorry." she stammered. He smiled, his bright green eyes sparkling towards her. His straight yet messy black hair looked just right and he had a guitar slung over his back. One of those soon-to-be-rockstar types that made Lizzie go head over heels. Sort of. 

"You should watch where you're going..." he said, hinting at her to give him her name. 

"Lizzie," she replied quickly. His smile grew more broad, making him look even more attractive than before. 

"Conor," he added slowly. Conor's voice was sweet, low, and had a hint of a northern accent.. or some sort of sultry addition that couldn't have come about in Hillridge. 

"I really am sorry. Thanks for helping me, though." Lizzie stood up and made sure she looked alright by running her fingers through her hair and down to smooth her skirt. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. 

"Don't mention it," he said suddenly. Without any hesitation he continued walking right past her and started to turn around the corner. He stopped and shifted his head to look at her, "I'll see you around, Lizzie." He grinned one last time and vanished. Lizzie stood there, awestruck by Conor. Whoever he was, though.. he had left her speechless. 

------ 

Miranda slammed her stack of books down onto the picnic table that Gordo was sitting at. She huffed slightly and brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face. Gordo looked up at her, his eyes darting to either side of Miranda looking for any trace of Lizzie. But she wasn't there. 

"I just came from Earth/Space Science and I have to do a project later on in the year about algae. ALGAE. And how many people actually have text books in Chorus?! Aren't you supposed t--" Miranda stopped herself, noticing he wasn't focusing on her. "Earth to Gordo?" she asked irritably, waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times and scrunched his eyebrows. 

"What?" 

"I was actually discussing academics with you and you weren't even paying attention." _Great_, thought Gordo, _That's the third time I've done that today._

"Sorry. Have a lot on my mind... Where's Lizzie? Didn't you have last period with her?" 

"She was right behind me but was in a daze the entire time... Wait, isn't she right behind me?" Miranda turned around to see Lizzie walking slowly over to them; her eyes were glazed over in that sort of euphoria attained not so often during a lifetime. 

"Who died?" Miranda asked sarcastically. She grinned slightly only to see Lizzie grinning brighter. 

"No one. I just love high school. Don't you love high school? Yes, yes I LOVE high school." She set her books down carelessly onto the table and straightened her skirt before sitting down. Miranda and Gordo exchanged odd glances at one another. 

"I see you've changed your outlook on high school. Any reason why?" Gordo inquired, trying to understand what Lizzie was so happy about. This didn't look good to him. 

Lizzie then took the opportunity to enthusiastically talk about her run in with Conor, the upperclassmen guitarist who helped her with her books. Of course, her story was much more elaborate this time. After she finished, Miranda nodded her head in astonishment, pleased to see her friend so happy. Gordo, however, had a very stern look on his face. 

"That's amazing Lizzie! I can't wait to see him!" The two started talking for a moment while Gordo thought about her description of Conor. He thought back to last period. There was a black-haired, green-eyed Conor in that class. A senior who was taking Guitar 1 over because had had taken Guitar all the way up to Guitar 4 during his other years. And Gordo hated to admit it, but this guy was an asshole; and he hardly even knew him. Conor had blatantly gone out of his way to make Gordo feel like absolute shit the first time Gordo attempted high school. And all during Guitar 1 class he was ignoring the teacher and acting like he was better than everyone else there (and not just better on the guitar). But there could be more than one black-haired, green-eyed Conor's in the school... right? 

"Yep, he's hopeless." Lizzie turned to Gordo and reached her arms across the table to snap in front of his face. "Did you not get any sleep last night or something?" she asked. Gordo shook his head, trying to relax and loosen up. 

"Everything's fine, guys. Yeah I am kinda out of it today I guess. New classes, school and all." He forced a smile. "So what do you two have next?" 

"Well, we have Personal Fitness together..." 

Even though he was actively partaking in their conversation, Gordo couldn't shake the thoughts of Conor out of his mind. And he certainly didn't want Lizzie to be obsessing over this guy. Especially when he wanted her to obsess over him. 

_Get a grip, David. Yes, David. You'll always just be the best friend._

------ 

Hey guys, I hope you liked it. I'll try and right more soon. Reviews are always a wonderful thing ;) 


End file.
